


Myself Today

by xSafronx



Category: andrewxandrew
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSafronx/pseuds/xSafronx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inner thoughts of what i felt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myself Today

You know sometimes i wish you'd care less about the damn world...about others, you also trash talk americans alot, as if you're one, you need to stop, you need to stop caring so much, you confuse me, do you care for americans even a little or not? Cause if not? Then fuck off about who dies here...

How can you keep acting this way...it's gonna get you no where after university...

Apparently you seem to think i don't care what happened, course i do, but crying about it won't resolve it. Not to mention you're seriously getting under my skin about your fucking exes talking bout you behind your back, and the stupidity of you answering them, just ignore their asses, don't talk to your exes...especially obsessed babies like that little egg you still talk to you.   
What is wrong with you, they enjoy getting your responses, you are the only grown up that has held their fucking hand and you constantly responding to them makes them feel giddy.  
And if your "friends" were smart they would ignore her, block her, whatever you do on whatever social media to keep them away. You hear? I'm calling your friends stupid til they themselves resolve this shit that's been going on since your lame break up.

You are too much of a carebear, i try to be good, not be controlling, but sometimes it's hard to keep on that nice side, i hate showing my bad side cause guess what? You misunderstand so damn much, so hard.  
You wonder why I can't get what you're saying, maybe it's cause you're too hard to understand. You yourself need to snap out of your damn cloud already and get down here long enough to seal your damn future.  
Japan is not where you should be...seriously...i'm sick of everyone i know wanting to fucking move to japan for the damn beauty...  
Yes i agree Japan is wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous, majestic and whatnot.  
But think clearly, how can you survive...especially as a female as strong forward as you, you're nice at times, but you're not that nice, not so easily walked over, you hear, you're too straightforward for mere little cute Japan.

I may not be into fighting back and make no damn sense, but guess what??????? That's who i am, i'm quiet for a reason, i'm an idiot for a reason...

Would it be better for you to just forget me in the easiest way possible??? My death...how does that fucking sound????

I'm a mere friend in fucking stupid idiotic america, a dumb american, guess what, i enjoy killing little ants and grasshoppers, is that bad? To you maybe, i love the feel of killing a creature smaller than I. There's many so why not? Plus it keeps me out of the house and away from electronics.

The satisfaction of killing a small grasshopper, to give to the ants, it's fun to do, sure i get bit by any ants who reach me, but hey, watching a grasshopper fight for its life is amazing. Ants are amazing.

I'm a dumb american friend who is still in love with a british person, how bout that???? How does it sound for me to just die???? Huh??? How nice would it be for you to finally no longer have a person still chasing after what he'll never have???? How does it sound for you no longer have Andy???? 

Bet it'd feel pretty good, though i wouldn't know cause well i wouldn't be here.

Yep, no more Andrew, how does that sound, "Andrew commited suicide"   
I like it, i really like the sound of that, right now i'm really sick of chasing a moron, a carebear of a moron.

I'm easily jealous, i'm sick of waiting, i'm sick of thinking you are a good person. Cause you're not, you're more of an adult, a boring, dull, righteous adult. 

Trash talk me all you want, cause i will let you, i always will, cause my heart no longer fucking cares, it's taking a beating of verbal assault. That's how needy and low of a disgusting american i have become.

You made a better person at first, but the moment you turned 18 and you spent more time out at parties, especially with the possible troll of a cousin, who knows, i still don't know if i believe you didn't drink or if you did and whatnot but i can't help but still remember that, one day i may just go ahead and run into traffic.

sounds great as i type this right now, sure some people will be sad, not many, but they'll get over me

I'm easy to forget

~Andy


End file.
